Poke'mon: Princess Debut!
by TsuChibi's Castle
Summary: An original group of stories set in a beloved world we all know. New Characters and New Adventures all in search of the True Poke'mon Master!
1. Intro

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and my dream is to become the world's greatest Poke'mon Master!"

"Greatest Poke'mon Master." What does that mean, anyway? Is it the Champ we all know and love, Red? What about someone who's managed to become not only a League Champion, but Top Coordinator as well, like Wallace? We've heard the saying for over 20 years now and it's a dream shared by Trainers across the globe… but what really is a Poke'mon Master?

Are there any Poke'mon Masters amongst us now? There are so many strong Trainers throughout the world, how will we ever know who the True Poke'mon Master is..?

What if we could have a competition to determine the World's True Poke'mon Master. A Worldwide Stage where Trainers from all over can compete for the top. Where Champion can fight Champion and Coordinators and Performers can compete on the same level. A competition for the ages. What would happen if the great Ash Ketchum were to meet the infamous Red on the battlefield? Who would win? Is it even possible for these worlds that we've come to cherish to be brought together for this?

This is a new kind of story that takes place in the Wonderful World of Poke'mon. We know the songs and we know the stories. We each have our own favorite shipping and favorite type. This is a new telling of the World of Poke'mon. A universal collision as the Games, Manga, and Anime are finally brought together as one. A totally original set of tales within a beloved world we all dream existed.

In this story, all new characters will meet old friends, new challenges await our heroes, and as always, adventures lurk around every corner. Let's journey together with a new group of Trainers and tell their story as we delve deep into the World of Poke'mon to find the true Poke'mon Master.


	2. SCENE 1: Enter PokéIdol Kari

**SCENE 1: Enter PokéIdol Kari**

 **[Opens with Kari sitting at a table beside her publicist and friend, Yaxley, in front of a group of reporters… Cameras are flashing and Kari is giving her best smile. Yaxley calls on a man and he stands. Suddenly, Kari's mind goes into a flashback from a previous meeting just like this one… ]**

A rather short and stout man named Scott stands up. He's wearing a blue island shirt and sunglasses even though he's inside. He asks his question, "So, Miss Kari, with another League victory under your belt will you be going after the Frontier Brains next?"

After all these months he had completely forgotten about that competition. Kari is baffled and unable to respond. She can see a smirk on Scott's face.

Kari's mind comes back to her current standing when Yaxley gives her a soft nudge. The reporter standing before her is eagerly waiting for an answer. She blinks: this is not the man, Scott, whom she had been thinking of. She smiles and answers the reporter's question, her mind clearly elsewhere. Satisfied with the answer to "What's your favorite brand of Pokémon food to use!?" the reporter takes his seat again. Kari looks to her friend. She asks for a quick break.

Kari disappears into the offset room by herself. She gives a great sigh as she walks towards the window on the other side. Eevee jumps atop the windowsill, looking out. Kari joins him. The sun hits the corner of th large sunglasses perched atop her hat. Her hands in the pockets of her yellow, over-sized, no-sleeved jacket she leans against the glass.

They'd been doing this for weeks now at Yaxley's request. As she looks out to the buildings across the street she sees the pedestrians walking down below. Another flash pops into her head. That man, Scott, seemed to know something she didn't. She remembered when she first learned about the so-called Battle Frontier… Arriving at a far away island and running towards a tall building. The front guard had stopped her back then, telling her about this thing called the "Battle Frontier…" The exciting battle she had had with a tall, boisterous blonde-haired man known as, Palmer. She remembered the feeling she had in her chest back then and how much she had been smiling and enjoying their battle. These Frontier Brains were supposed to be some of _the_ strongest Trainers out there.

Eevee could see the smile on her face. Kari undid the latch on the window. _Vee!?_ Kari put her finger to her lips, shushing him, "You coming, or what?" Eevee smiled. He jumped onto her shoulder. There weren't too many skyscrapers in her hometown, Viridian City, but of course Yaxley would choose one for today's meeting. But thanks to some of her previous intensive Training, she climbed down the fire escape easily. As soon as her feet touched the ground she took off at a run back home.

At her house she opens her laptop. There are images on her home screen that makes her laugh. Pictures had gotten out of her and her Pokémon Training. Now the public was expecting her to be up to something… great… There are headlines about the "Eon Trainer." "POKÉIDOL KARI IS BACK!" She shakes her head and opens up a new browser. She visits the homepage of her blog page. The arrow clicks on the button to "start a new document." As the cursor blinks on the screen Kari thinks. She knows what she _wants_ to say, but _how.._? After a few minutes she starts typing. Before she does anything rash, Kari knows that she needs to make them understand…

Al returns home some time later. He notices the light coming from the end of the hallway. Al places his bag on the kitchen table and walks down to Kari's room. The door is already open. He gives a little knock as he steps inside. Kari closes the computer with a snap, "And done!"

Al looks around the room. It's a bit of a mess, completely ransacked from her packing. Kari's never been big on keeping her room tidy. Al sighs. He notices the small pack sitting on the edge of her bed. She was already completely packed up for a journey. But he's not at all surprised with her decision to leave.

Kari notices Al's eyes on her bag. She jumps off the bed and stands before him, ready to explain to her friend, "I can't stay here. It's been fun, but…" She can't find the words. Al steps right up to her. Even if he is a few years older than her, his naturally tall stature always seems a bit daunting compared to her petite one. Al reaches out and takes her hands. He puts something there. It's a lunchbox. Kari looks up into his golden eyes, partly covered by his longish red bangs. He smiles down at her from behind his rectangular glasses, "I know. It's just not you, Kari." She couldn't be more grateful to him for understanding her wishes.

Outside Kari gives Al a big hug, thanking him for watching over the house in her absence. He laughs, "I live here, too, you know." She clips the pack around her waist as Eevee takes his usual spot on her shoulder. He gives an up and down look inspecting her new outfit: a plain black shirt with her "Eon Trainer" Symbol paired with a ruffled pink skirt & boots. The black & yellow knee-length socks matched her yellow pack perfectly. She adjusted the laptop that was now weighing her down in the large back-pocket and strapped on her digital camera to a front loop. Al nodded. He knew that she was more than ready.

As she and Eevee step off the porch she looks back at Al and gives a little wave. He waves back as she turns her attention away and towards the edge of town. Kari and Eevee give one final look at their home before leaving for good.

On the outskirts of Viridian City a car drives up to her. It's the man from the press conference the other day, Scott. Kari looks his car up and down, of course he would drive some flashy red convertible sports car… Scott slows his car and moves along with her pace. He gives a chuckle, "Where you headed this time of day?" Kari tries to ignore him but there's something in his tone of voice. A minute or two passes in silence before Scott speaks again, " I knew you would want to get started on challenging the Battle Frontier Right away." The car stops. Kari looks at him. He looks her straight in the eyes, "The Battle Frontier isn't a competition for the faint of heart, you know…And that's how I knew you would accept my offer."

Kari can feel the tug at the edge of her mouth. So he had been toying with her at the press conference before, huh? Scottt reaches over the passenger's seat and opens the door, "Hop in. I'll explain everything you need to know on the way to the next town." Kari hesitates.

"No offense, or anything, but I don't know you." Scott laughs boisterously, shaking his head, "No, no, no. You're right." He raises his head and looks at her, "But I sure do know you, Kari. And I know you never back away from a challenge." After a moment of consideration Kari takes a seat and closes the door.

She pulls the buckle and latches herself in, Eevee in her lap. She looks over at Scott as he revs the engine. He turns the steering wheel, "Atta girl."

 **[As they drive on images flash to Yaxley at the conference with Kari's voice narrating her latest blog post.]**

Yaxley must apologize for Kari's sudden departure. He stands before the crowd of news reporters doing the best he can to do some damage control. After a long while of shaking hands and light conversation, everyone has finally gone. He gives a sigh, "You couldn't wait another day, _at least_ , Kari!?" Although he is immensely upset, like Al, he's not too surprised. Yaxley returns to the offset room, loosening his tie. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a light on his computer. Yaxley goes to sit and clicks on the icon. The screen pulls up showing Kari's blog. His eyes scan the page. He can't help but smile, "…That girl…"

Fans from all over receive a notification of Kari's latest post. Everyone opens their computers, phones, and other smart devices to see what " _The Great PokéIdol, Kari"_ is up to now. She's been silent for such a long time, her fans are dying to know..!

She talks about the past years and how wonderful it's all been… _"From making new friends to competing and traveling throughout the various regions, I can't even express how grateful I am for it all. I've worked and Trained alongside my Pokémon and have accomplished more than most Trainers my age. And although you all expect big things from me, all I can do is continue what I've already been doing. I plan to travel with my Pokémon. We will continue to grow and become stronger as we take on this new challenge…"_

 **[Images of her friends reading the blog are shown, including a boy and his Pikachu. Images of a younger Kari and her Pokémon pass by, celebrating victory after victory.]**

The sun has gone down as Scott drives them around the Viridian Forest. Kari leans her head against the headrest, her short green hair billowing in her face. She reaches up to push her hair behind her ears, dropping her hand down to pet Eevee as she stairs off into the night sky.

 **[The jewels on both hands glimmer in the moonlight.]**

 _"_ _Because in this wonderful world of Pokémon, the adventures never stop and the journey… continues…"_

{{ Current Team: Eevee, Machoke, Sh. Chimchar, Sunkern, Abra, Jolteon }}

 **Reading Legend:**

Normal Story being told.

 **[Setting the Scene]**

"Normal Speech"

 ** _Pokémon Speech_**

 _"_ _Character/ Narration VO"_

 _[ "Inner Monologue" ]_


	3. SCENE 2: Back to the Start!

**Scene 2: Back to the Start**

It's been more than 3years since Kari made a visit to the Pewter City Gym. She thinks back to the day she met Brock and the rest of his siblings… They had been so kind to her. They fed her and cared for her as if she was apart of their family. Then the next day she took on Brock in an official Gym Battle. He had made the mistake in underestimating her back then, but even at a young age Brock seemed to recognize Kari's potential as a powerful Trainer.

Kari smiled. She looked up at the tall rock shaped building. She turns to look at Eevee, "Guess we should say 'hi,' huh?" Eevee nods. She walks straight up to the door, leaning her bike against the wall. She's about to knock when someone calls out to her. Kari turns to see a younger boy running her way. He had similar features to her friend, Brock, though he was smaller. The same eyes, hair, smile… He stopped just in front of her, catching his breath. He looks up, a smile on his face, "It's been so long!" Kari blinks, "I'm sorry, but do I know you..?"

The boy looks a bit defeated. He points at his face as if trying to trigger an old memory in her brain, "You seriously don't remember me?" They stare at each other for a long minute. Silent. Then it clicks.

Kari gasps, pointing at him, "Forrest!" He nods vigorously, "Yep! That's me!" Kari is now looking at him with new eyes. She measures herself compared to him, "You sure have grown..!" Forrest laughs. He blushes, a little embarrassed, "Well, yeah! The last time you were here I was just a kid!" She leans in tauntingly, "Oh, yeah..? You still look like a kid to me..!" He gives her a look, pouting, "I'm the same age as you were when you started on a journey, you know!"

 _[ "That's right." ]_ She smiles. Forrest wasn't the first kid that had taken her story as inspiration for themselves. According to Yaxley, several kids were now speaking out about wanting to go off on journeys and become professional Trainers, just as she had…

Kari reaches out and scruffs up his hair. She laughs, "Just because you're older doesn't mean you're mature enough to take on a pro like me…" She knows just how to push his buttons. Forrest steps forward, "Oh yeah!? I can show you how good I've gotten! Let's have a battle." Kari raises an eyebrow, "Brock won't get mad at us for using the Gym, will he?" Kari's statement seems to remind him of something. He freaks, "Ah! That's right! I have to hurry back!" Forrest runs around Kari and pummels through the Gym entrance. Completely perplexed, Kari follows after him.

Kari watches from the door as Forrest scrambles about, as if looking for something. He's ducking in and out of the bleachers overhead and looking in between each and every nook and cranny. Kari tries to ask questions. As he runs about Forrest explains, "Suzie forgot her dolly here earlier, so now she's throwing a fit! If I don't find it soon, Dad's gonna have problems!" Now Kari's really confused. She looks at Eevee then back up to Forrest, "Wait. Did you just say 'Dad'?" Forrest pops his head out of the last seat, triumphantly, "Found it!"

Forrest runs back down the stairs, grabs ahold of Kari's arm, and drags her off… Not much has changed since the last time she visited, that's for sure…

Kari and Forrest arrive at their house. He opens the doors to a tumultuous sound of applause. Suzie comes running from the back room to claim her dolly. The others have gathered around their big brother, excitedly. Kari giggles. They all really love each other. _[ "I wonder if this is how all siblings are to each other…" ]_

"Well, well, well, who's this we got here? A visitor?" Kari looks up to see an older man wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. He sure does look a lot like Brock. The other kids hadn't noticed her presence until that moment. The youngest, Tilly, runs right up to her and smiles. he hic-coughs a cute little giggle, "Kah-ree..!" There's a sudden rush to get to her. They remember her, now! The kids ask if she'll be staying the night- will she be eating dinner with them- or maybe they could play together..?

The older man steps up to them all. Unlike the others he has yet to meet this interesting girl, though she looks familiar. Forrest steps forward in between the two of them, "Dad, this is Kari. _The_ Kari- PokéIdol, Extraordinaire!" He gestures, "And Kari? This is our Dad." The man offers his hand to the girl, "You can just call me Flint." Kari does her best to shake his hand as the little twins, Billy and Tilly make to pull her away. Before she can really say much more, Kari is dragged off by the younger kids. Whether she wanted to stay and play, or not, she didn't seem to have a choice in the matter…

As they all sit together for dinner Flint and Forrest tell Kari about Brock's decision to leave on a journey of his own. Kari nearly drops her fork back onto her plate of pasta, "You mean, Brock is gone..?" Flint nods. He takes a chug of his drink, "He's gone off to begin a journey of self-discovery. And I'm sure he'll become a fine man when he finally decides to return..!" As Flint continues to speak, bragging about his oldest, Kari looks down at her plate.

She had been hoping to see Brock. She smiles, thinking back… He may have underestimated her as a young Trainer, but even in the end he took his loss with kindness and respect… He had been one of her first friends when she began a journey all those years ago.

Forrest looks up and notices the sad look in her eyes. He pokes his father, "Did you know that Kari is a League Champion?" She looks up at the comment, her face a tinge of pink. Flint, having been living under a rock all these years (almost literally), didn't know much about this girl. He was certain he had seen her face somewhere before, perhaps on TV? He sits forward, "A Champion, huh? Is that right?" Forrest nods, "Yup! She came here a long time ago and challenged Big Brother to a battle. She beat him." The others pipe into the conversation, inserting their own recollections of that day all those years ago.

Kari fidgets, "It wasn't a big deal, or anything, really." Flint looks at her a little differently now. He takes another drink, emptying the cup. He sets it down, looking straight at Kari now, "Well, if you're really that good, how 'bout a battle?" Kari sits up a little straighter. Was he serious? Forrest is looking between the two of them. He smiles, "Ever since Brock left for his journey, Dad's been in charge of the Gym. He's pretty good." Flint messes up his son's hair, "You're just saying that." He chuckles, "But I've gotta be good… for their sakes." He smiles at Forrest, "I need to set a better example now that I've come home, that's for sure." Kari looked between the father and son duo. She wondered what he meant by that…

"Alrighty then, I'll do it." Forrest, Flint, and all the rest seemed a bit surprised that she answered. Kari was, well, _Kari_ … A celebrity..! Forrest's smile grew wider, "Wow, Dad! Did you hear that? Kari said that she'll battle against you!" Flint laughs boisterously, "Guess that means I'll have to be careful so as not to ruin my reputation!" He suddenly stops laughing and looks at Kari straight in the eyes, "But Forrest was right, you know…" Kari blinks. Flint gives a smile, "Who do you think taught Brock all that he knows? Before he took over I was the Gym Leader here. I'll be glad to show you my power, Kari, but it won't be easy."

Kari gives a grin. It's been a while since she's had the chance to enjoy a battle challenge like this. This feeling… She lived for it…

Yolanda, the next oldest of the siblings after Forrest, leads the rest of the family up into the viewing stands. Forrest decides to stand on the sidelines as the match's ref while Kari and Flint prepare themselves on the battlefield. Forrest looks between the two of them, "This will be a two-on-two Pokémon Battle! The winner is determined when one Trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle!" Kari pulls out two Pokéballs, ready. She gives them a toss. She has a Sunkern and her Shiny Chimchar. Tilly and Billy are smiling at the two Pokémon, "How cuuute!"

Forrest clears his throat, "Uhm, Kari? The match hasn't even started, what are you doing?" She laughs, "Oh, sorry! Guess I was just excited." She looks across at her opponent, "But it's not a problem. These are the Pokémon I plan on using in the match anyways." It's Flint's turn to laugh, "I can understand being excited, but it seems to me that you might be underestimating me and my Pokémon."

Kari gives Flint a blank stare, blinking, "Not at all." She shrugs, "Quite the opposite, in fact! I'm just really confident in my team & I just know these two have been itching for a good fight." Forrest looks back between the two of them. He gets a nod of approval from his father.

"In that case, since both Trainers are ok with the arrangements…" He gestures to Flint who calls out his first Pokémon: a Shuckle. Kari looks at her sweet little Sunkern, "You ready for a battle?" She hops forward and the match begins!

Immediately Shuckle disappears into its shell and starts spinning. It's Rollout Attack slamming straight into Sunkern and sending her flying. Kari smiles, glancing across to where Flint is standing on the other side, "I see we waste no time." She calls up to Sunkern as she begins to fall, "Spin and use Seed Bomb!" Flint is stunned by Kari's and Sunkern's Contest Battling Style. The attack puts a stop to Shuckle's spinning and starts to push it back.

"Quick! Counter with Rock Throw!" Shuckle shakes off the attack and dashes forward at spinning-top speed. It pops out of its shell just as Sunkern lands back onto the battlefield. The field shakes as Shuckle slams into the ground and sends up a flurry of rocks towards Sunkern.

"Dodge it!" Sunkern dances around, barely missing the brunt of the attack. But before they can recover, "Rollout, once more!" Sunkern is thrown again. She lands in front of Kari. As she watches her friend struggle to get back up Kari looks across at her opponents, _[ "Not bad… They're definitely a lot tougher than I thought they might be." ]_

She remembers challenging Brock for the very first time- she had barely won that match. She stops to take a breath. Kari opens her eyes and smiles, "But that was a long time ago now… And I'm a completely different Trainer now..!" Sunkern shakes herself. She's ready.

"Use Sunny Day!" The harsh lights coming from the windows become more harsh. Up in the stands, Salvadore (third oldest of the boys) shields his eyes, "So bright."

Forrest has been watching both sides of the battle closely. _[ "Dad's been a Gym Leader for a very long time, so no wonder he's got Kari on the ropes right now, but… even if it looks like he has the advantage…" ]_ He can see the glint in Kari's eyes. Her Chimchar is bouncing around on the ground beside her, Eevee cheering along. _[ "She's a League Champion. There's no way she's going down without a fight." ]_ He looks back at his father and speaks quietly to himself, "Be careful, Dad…"

Flint is smiling. He's heard the rumors of this girl who's supposed to be so tough, but he was still more experienced, that's for sure. She may have caught him off-guard a few times, but he couldn't lose. He looks over to where his kids are watching and to where Forrest is playing as referee. _[ "I can't let them down. Not after I just started earning my respect back..!" ]_ He remembers sitting at home around the table with his family. The look on Brock's face when he suddenly resurfaced some time ago. Flint shakes his head, "No. I will make my family proud!"

"It's time to finish this! Use Shell Smash!" Shuckle's body begins to glow as it launches itself forward for the next attack. Kari's surprised with this daring move.

"Now, Sticky Web!" Sunkern is caught, "Oh no!" Kari and the others gasp. Flint and his Shuckle are in perfect sync- they're moving so quickly! Shuckle begins its move before the command is even given, "Now use Rollout again!" Sunkern goes flying.

Flint gives a smirk, "Nowhere to run. Use Rock Throw." Shuckle prepares for the attack as Sunkern's body starts to fall. She may be trapped in the webbing, but that doesn't mean they can't still fight back.

For better aim Shuckle goes just below Sunkern. There are rocks in its tentacles and they're ready to send them flying, but Kari's got a trick up her sleeve.

"Do it, Sunkern!" As she's falling Sunkern takes aim. A powerful Solar Beam hits Shuckle straight on, creating a crater in the battlefield. Flint is shocked. He wasn't expecting such a little Pokémon to have such a powerful move. As he and Forrest look at the field they can barely make out Shuckle in the dust. It isn't moving, "Shuckle is unable to battle! The victory goes to Sunkern!" She hops on over to where Kari and the others are celebrating.

"Aw, Daddy lost..!" Suzie looks over at Yolanda. Tommy (the 4th son of the family) tilts his head to one side, "I guess Kari really is the strongest Trainer alive, huh?" Suzie nods, "That's what the TV lady said." Flint's shoulders are trembling. He can hear them talking up there. He still can't believe he couldn't beat that little girl. He pulls out his next Pokéball and throws it.

The Golem stomps its feet on the field. Kari and Forrest are surprised to see how fast Flint was willing to move on. Kari pulls off the rest of the webbing covering Sunkern and looks over at Chimchar, "You ready to go on?" He slams his fists and stomps his feet. **_Chim! Chim-char!_** He's more than ready for such a tough opponent!

Flint takes a moment to collect himself. Forrest watches as his father gathers his composure- he's never seen him be pushed this hard. _[ "Sure, he's lost to Trainers in the past, but he's always given them a run-for-their-money."]_ He turns to where Kari and Chimchar are standing and smiles. _[ "He's never faced someone like her. Come on, Dad! I know you can do it!" ]_

The battle moves quickly: Golem, like Shuckle, goes straight into an onslaught of Rollout Attacks, but Chimchar's much more limber than Sunkern. He jumps and dodges easily, laughing the entire time. Forrest clenched his fists. He didn't like the easy-going nature of this Pokémon, "Does it think this is a game, or something?" He looks over at his father thinking he must be upset about it, too, but was shocked. Flint was smiling, laughing a bit to himself, even.

"Man, am I really that rusty?" He scratches his head, "I thought that girl and her Sunkern were one thing, but this little Chimchar isn't even fazed by our attacks." He gives a chuckle, smiling, "Then I guess that just means we have to fight even harder, aye, Golem?" **_Grar!_**

"Well, it's about time!" Kari gives him a look, "And we'll be sure to do the same! Chimchar, use Double Team!" Multiples of the little Pokémon appear. But a simple move like that wasn't going to bother them. Flint looks at his partner, "You know what to do."

Golem jumps up high and slams into the ground using a powerful Magnitude and demolishing the entire field. All of the copies disappear upon impact and Chimchar is thrown by the attack. It's super effective! Chimchar gets back to his feet a little wobbly. Kari looks him over, "Are you alright?" He nods. She sees the destruction of the field and gulps. Her eyes land on Golem and Flint, "Such power."

"Now let's keep going! Use Rollout again!" Somehow faster than before, Golem is now on top of them, "Quick! Dodge!" Last minute, Chimchar jumps. But he doesn't get too far..!

 ** _Chaaarrrrrr~!_** Having accidentally landed on top of the moving Golem, Chimchar struggles to keep his feet moving at top-speed. Eevee and Sunkern look at each other. Kari makes a face, "W-what are you doing, Chimchar?" The kids are all laughing at the top. Forrest looks over at his father, "This is his chance-! HUH?" Flint was laughing, too!

Kari's shoulders slump, "Great. Now how are we supposed to get out of this one?" But something on the battle field catches her attention… maybe…

"Chimchar! I need you to focus, now, ok?" He looks over at her, his feet moving like crazy still. She calls out to him, "I want you to bump it up a notch- use Flame Wheel!" Now he was really confused… Use an attack while standing on top of Golem? But when he gives Kari a look she just smiles. Kari gives him a reassuring thumbs-up.

Chimchar shrugs. His body erupts in flames as he starts to spin, too. It's Chimchar's Flame Wheel _still_ on top of Golem's Rollout. Even Flint is impressed, "I have no idea what she's up to, but it certainly looks exciting..! Guess I can't let her show me up!" He calls to Golem, "Let's go out in style, old friend!" Golem knows exactly what to do.

Golem starts to build up the energy as he continues to move. Flint nods, "That's it… We may lose, but we're going out on our own terms. One way or —!"

Suddenly, Golem slams into something, catapulting the two Pokémon into the air. A jagged rock spire created when Golem tore up the battlefield. They're flying! Flint can still see that Golem's body is blinking- he's almost ready- but with the two Pokémon thrown off-course, they've been separated! Golem and Chimchar fall out of their spinning attacks, as if in slow-motion, facing one another. Golem seems just as surprised as Flint, but not Chimchar. He and Kari are smiling, "Now, Chimchar! Use Brick Break!" He gives a spin midair and attacks with a swift chop! Golem slams into the ground and explodes!

Kari is thrown back onto her bum, Chimchar landing beside her. Yolanda and Salvadore hold onto the little ones so they don't flying. Forrest barely manages to hold his ground, though he's still shocked at the outcome. Kari coughs up some dirt, her eyes wide. She looks over at Chimchar, "Jeeze… That sure was one powerful hit..!" **_Char..?_**

Flint can be heard laughing through all the dust in the air. He walks onto the battlefield, "That wasn't your attack. No, no… Seems like my plan backfired." He stops at the edge of the crater and looks down to where Golem is lying unconscious. He looks over at Kari, "I had hoped to take you out with me, but…" He shrugs, "Looks like you were two steps ahead of me the whole time." She blinks, thinking back…

"You used Self-Destruct, didn't you?" Forrest looks at his father who nods.

"That's right. But Kari already had control of the show." He holds out a hand to help her up, "You were maneuvering us the entire time, weren't you?" She takes his hand and stands, "Well, I knew I had to get Golem to stop moving somehow." Flint didn't realize at the time, but she was pulling the strings that entire battle.

"Well, son?" Flint looks over at Forrest. Flint smiles, "Make the call." Forrest understands. He throws his hand into the air, "Golem is unable to battle! Chimchar wins! The match goes to Kari, the Challenger!" Flint shakes her hand as the kids all stand and cheer from above.

...

Flint chugs his drink quickly at the dinner table. Everyone is enjoying a dinner whipped up by Forrest and Yolanda in honor of their battle. They're all in high spirits, still talking about the exciting match. Kari has her Pokémon out running around in the open yard. Abra suddenly appears and scares Sunkern who comes hopping up the porch, landing in Kari's lap. She laughs and pats her, trying to calm her down.

Flint stands and disappears for a moment, talking as he does so, "You know, I was surprised by your power. And not just yours, Kari, but your Pokémon's as well. Goes to show you that size doesn't matter if you have a strong will to battle… but it doesn't hurt either…" He leaves the room for a moment and returns with a box. He sits beside Kari.

"I found this awhile back when I was traveling." He opens the box to reveal a Sun Stone. The kids all crowd around to look. Flint smiles, "It's great to be strong, but you can still be even stronger." Kari looks down at the shining rock. She knows that he's talking about her Pokémon and the fact that Sunkern could evolve, but… some part of her felt that he was talking about her, too…

She reaches in and takes the Sun Stone. **_Sun?_** The other Pokémon come running in to check what's going on. Kari looks down at the little Sunkern. They've been traveling for a long while now and not once did she really think about evolving her, but…

"It's your choice, you know. So what do you say?" Sunkern looks at Kari then at the stone. After a moment, she makes her decision. Sunkern smiles and leaps forward, touching the Sun Stone. Her body begins to glow.

The little ones are watching with their mouths open as they witness Sunkern's evolution into a Sunflora. Billy and Tilly push their way forward wanting to hug her, the others are talking rapidly with excitement. The Pokémon go to congratulate their friend on her evolution. Forrest is watching the scene with a strange look on his face. Kari notices.

"You know, Evolution isn't just for Pokémon." Forrest looks up, catching her eye. She smiles back, "People can evolve, too. It just takes time." Though embarrassed, Forrest returns her smile. Flint doesn't say it out loud but he certainly appreciates the confidence Kari seems to be giving his son. He sighs, smiling to himself. _[ "Brock… I'm sure you'd be proud if you saw your brother right about now…" ]_

The next day the little ones are almost in tears as they say goodbye to Kari. She gives them all hugs, "Don't worry! I'll come back to play real soon!" Kari steps up to Forrest, ruffling his hair. She giggles, "And you need to hurry up and become a Certified Pokémon Trainer, already!" He cocks an eyebrow, "Huh? Why do you say that?" She smiles widely at him, her hands interlocked, resting over the back of her head, "So I can challenge the gym for a 3rd time and beat you!" Forrest starts blushing. _[ "Me? The Pewter City Gym Leader..?" ]_

A hand appears on his shoulder. Flint gives a hearty laugh, "Of course! But with my Training you bet that won't be an easy battle!" He peers down at his son, a look of pride in his eyes, "After all, being a rock-solid Trainer runs in the family!" He laughs again. Kari joins in along with the rest. She winks at Forrest before turning away, "That's a match I'm looking forward to."

Everyone says their final goodbyes and gives a wave as Kari turns her bike towards the edge of town, Eevee on her shoulder. She may not have been able to meet with her old friend, Brock, but the time she spent in Pewter City did remind her of one thing.

She thinks back to the look on Forrest's face... the faces of his brothers and sisters… To over three years ago, now, when she was full of innocent ambition and her dreams kept her going… She giggles to herself, "To think… There was once a time I was just like them…" She looks up into the clouds high above her, smiling. She wonders, "If it was there once, though, who's to say I can't find it again..?"

{{ Current Team: Eevee, Machoke, Sh. Chimchar, Sunkern - Sunflora, Abra, Jolteon }}

 **Move List**

Eevee: Double-Edge, Dig, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

Sunkern: Giga Drain, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Seed Bomb

Machop: Focus Energy, Low Sweep, Dual Chop, Brick Break

Abra: Teleport, Thief, Trick Room, Energy Ball

Sh. Chimchar: Scratch, Ember, Double Team, Flame Wheel

Jolteon: Thunder, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Double Team

 **Reading Legend:**

Normal Story.

 **[Setting the Scene]**

"Normal Speech"

 ** _Pokémon Speech_**

 _"_ _Character/ Narration VO"_

 _[ "Inner Monologue" ]_

 **{{** Flashback **}}**


	4. SCENE 3: Surge From the Past

**SCENE 3: Surge From the Past**

Kari exits the Diglett Cave and travels the rest of the way down Route 11 towards Vermillion City. It's been years since she was last in the port city… She looks up to the tall buildings around her, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight. She can see the docks and the construction site in the distance, still going strong even now. Kari chuckles, " Sometimes it's nice to see that some things never change…"

Sitting at a bench across from the train station, Kari is swinging her feet back and forth. Eevee is beside her, his face in his lunchbox. These Cloyster-styled bentos were specially made only in Vermillioin City and they knew it would most likely be a long time till they could taste them again. Kari's Cloyster box is open in her lap. She reaches in with her chopsticks and pulls out a bright piece of WishiWashi Sushi. Her face brightens up, "You can't find fresh food like this anywhere else! So yummy~!"

As the two of them are enjoying their lunch a boy goes running by with a Nuzleaf. They're both carrying an abundance of large bags that seem to be weighing them down. The older boy suddenly trips over his feet and falls onto the sidewalk. Before Kari can even stand to help him, the boy and his Pokémon have gathered up their fallen supplies and are off running again. Kari blinks. She watches as the two of them disappear in a building just down the street. Curious, Kari closes up her boxed lunch, throws the strap around her shoulder, and gets to her feet.

She notices something on the ground. She goes to pick it up, "It must have been from those two." Upon further inspection Kari realizes its some kind of bright red paddle. She looks towards the building as she speaks to Eevee, "I wonder where they were going in such a hurry." She starts walking away. It takes a second for Eevee to realize she's leaving. Panicking, Eevee gobbles up the rest of his food and runs after her. Eevee catches up with Kari as she approaches the entrance to where the two from before had gone.

There's a large poster plastered on the window reading: "Pokémon Ping-Pong! Put your Paddle to the Metal and Train like a Pro!" Kari's never heard of it before. She pushes open the door and enters to the sound of rapid ping-pong. Everywhere her eyes wander there's a player playing at top-speed.

"Woooooaah…" It's a small looking training facility with at least 15 tables somehow crammed into the space, and each one has a pair of players with their partner Pokémon. The look in their eyes are intense as they concentrate on the game. As Kari approaches the front counter a head pops up, "Hi there! Welcome! Are you new to our training center?" Kari jumps back at his sudden appearance- it's the boy from before!

"Oh, no… Well, yes, but-" The boy notices the paddle in her hand as she tries to explain, "Wow! That's a Killerspin AquaJET 900!" He jumps over the counter, his eyes shining, "You must be really good to be using one of these!" He stands upright, "We just got a shipment of these beauties in, ourselves, and I'm rearing to get a game in- so what do you say!?" Kari doesn't know how to respond. The Shiftry from earlier comes out from the backroom carrying a similar looking paddle, handing it off to his Trainer. The boy takes it gratefully and looks Kari in the eyes, "So… how bout a game?"

Everyone stops their game to watch the boy take on this unfamiliar face. Kari looks around at them all- how on Earth did she get roped into this? The boy walks forward with his Nuzleaf, "My name's O, by the way. Nice to meet you." Kari stutters, "K-kari..! My name's Kari." He nods. Nuzleaf jumps onto the bench behind him where the Pokémon Partner in Ping-Pong stands to play. O points his paddle at Kari, "So! Who will be your partner for this game?"

Kari has to think hard about that one. She's never played the game but by the way the other Trainers were moving with their Pokémon…

"I choose you- Chimchar!" The Shiny Chimchar appears from the Pokéball, his pink fur glistening. He jumps around on the bench excitedly pounding on his chest. Kari laughs, "Hey, so we're going to play some Ping-Pong. Doesn't that sound fun?" **_Char?_** Kari scratches her head, "Yeah, I don't really know how to play either, but," she stops to look across at her opponents, "but they seem pretty eager, so I guess we can give it a shot." She shrugs.

"You ready to begin?" O asks. Kari stands up tall and nods. O readies himself, "I'll make the first serve, then!" He hits the ball with the paddle and it goes sailing over the net towards Kari. She reaches out to make an attempt at returning it. Kari just barely misses the ball, but Chimchar is there to receive it. He hits it hard with his palm, sending it right back. O gives a smirk, "Not bad."

The ball goes back and forth between the two sides. Kari tries to keep up, but her hand-to-paddle coordination isn't exactly the greatest. Even though she stretches as far as she can, as fast as she can, she always comes up short. And when she does manage to snag the ball with her paddle, the serve is too powerful for her to keep a grip. By the end of the first game Kari's hand is trembling from holding too tightly to her paddle and she's out of breathe.

"I never thought a simple game of Ping-Pong could be so hard." She wipes a bead of sweat from her brow. She looks over at Chimchar- he seems to be enjoying it. His jumping ability's saved them a few points and with his quick coordination, they've even managed to get a few points for themselves.

O tosses the ball to her side, "It's your serve." Kari gulps as she catches the little ball. She looks at it with intense eyes. _[ "I can do this..! It's only Ping-Pong, after all, and Chimchar is counting on me…" ]_ O, Chimchar, and the rest of the onlookers watched in anticipation as Kari went in for the serve. She pulled back, ready for a big swing and-! CRASH!

…

Kari was sitting on the bench with a bandage on her forehead, O having just closed his first aid kit. He chuckled, "Why didn't you just tell me you'd never played before?" Kari felt where the bandage was, thinking back:

She had wound up and was ready to send the ball flying, but the wind-up was too much! She gave a mighty swing, missed the ball completely and lost her balance. She slammed her head against the heavy table, right in the middle. O and the others rushed to her side as the ping-pong ball rolled away at her feet. Chimchar watched with a worried expression as Kari's eyes X'd out- this was the end of her short-lived ping-pong career…

Kari made a pouty face, "Well, I was about to, but you just seemed so excited to play. I didn't want to ruin it for you… Except I totally did anyways." O stood up and patted her head gently, "That's alright. I just get so excited when I talk about Ping-Pong." He looked over to where the others had returned to practicing. Kari could see a soft smile on his face, "You see, it's my dream to win it big someday. I'll become the Ping-Pong champion..! And then I'll be able to really get this place going!" Kari was smiling too. She always loved to hear people talk about their dreams. And she could see the fire in his eyes.

There was a chime as the front door opened. A large man steps into the small space, his eyes on Kari and O. He starts laughing boisterously. Kari looks up at him and suddenly her mind is elsewhere- to the first time she had arrived at Vermillion City…

She was on her first journey through the Kanto Region. She had left Viridian City in the hopes of escaping her father and the name of Team Rocket, but no matter where she went it seemed to follow her. Kari had met with the behemoth of a man, Lt. Surge, and had challenged him to a Gym Battle. It was a tough match, but what made it worse was his attitude… Kari didn't like him at all…

"Thought I recognized that mess of green hair." Surge walks farther into the room, his presence stopping the games almost at once. Everybody stopped to stare at the infamous Gym Leader as he approached the small girl. Kari looked him up and down, surprised at the fact that he looked exactly the same as he did 3yrs ago. Besides the fact that he was wearing only a green tank top instead of his military jacket, from his thick combat boots all the way to the top of his tall blonde hair, he hadn't changed once bit.

Lt. Surge stopped right in front of where Kari sat, "I see you've still got that puny Eevee with ya?" Kari made a face, turning away in disgust, "And I see you've still got that egotistical attitude about ya..?" He just laughs. O looks between Kari and Lt. Surge, confused, "Wait. You actually know Lt. Surge?"

Kari furrows her eyebrows at the question. Suddenly, there's a beefy arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Yeah! Me and the kid go way back!" Kari tries to pull away as Surge practically drags her out of the seat. He ruffles up her hair, "I knew her before she was famous, you know. Still a puny little thing- causing all sorts of trouble for herself." Now O is really confused. One of the girls steps forward, "I thought you looked familiar!" She looks to her friend whom she'd been playing a match with, "Didn't I tell you? She looks exactly like Kari! The PokéIdol!"

The others start to gather around with interest. How could they have not realized? Kari's face is turning red. She glares at Surge, "Why'd you have to go and say something like that?" She's so small that when he stands upright, Kari still in his arm, her feet leave the ground. He looks around at the crowd, "Now that we've got introductions out of the way, I'm gonna have to steal her away for a bit."

Kari's still trying to pull herself out of his grasp but stops at his words. Without another word Lt. Surge walks towards the door. Eevee runs after the two of them as they exit the building.

Surge continues walking with Kari as his hostage a ways down the street. She tries punching him with her tiny fists, but it doesn't even seem to faze him, "Will you put me down! How dare you! Ouch-!" He drops Kari onto the sidewalk.

Lt. Surge turns and smiles down at her, "Looks like you owe me one." Kari's rubbing the spot on her bum where she landed, "Excuse me!?" He turns away, "We're having lunch delivered right now: fresh Clauncher Tails imported from the Kalos Region and lemon cheesecake." Surge looks over his shoulder giving her a smirk, "But I'd understand if you didn't want to join us at the gym." He laughs at the look on Kari's face and starts walking down the street towards the port.

"Hmph..! What an awful thing to do…" She stands and dusts herself off. Her eyes are closed as she pouts, though Eevee can see the pink tinge on her cheeks, "Picking on someone's love for food like that… So rude…" She follows after him.

Kari's sitting right beside Surge at a table where his other disciples are finishing off their plates. Some of them have stopped to stare at the two of them, shocked that a small girl of Kari's stature can somehow manage to keep up with Lt. Surge's appetite. Kari alone has finished off two full plates of the Kalos delicacy and has just moved on to her 5th slice of pie. Lt. Surge gives a tremendous belch, announcing the completion of his meal. He pats his stomach, "Nothing like the shocking flavor of a good lemon cheesecake to quench the taste palette!" He looks down at Kari's giddy face as she puts another piece in her mouth. There's little hearts around her, she's so happy and content. Surge laughs.

"I remember hearing something from your father that you really liked cheesecakes." Kari chokes on her last bite. She pounds her chest to reset her breathing tube, finally swallowing it all down. She looks at him, "He said what now?"

Surge looks off, as if remembering some long-lost memory, "You know, back-in-the-day, it wasn't all that bad… Sure we were doing nasty things, but we were enjoying ourselves, having a bit of fun." Kari puts her fork down, "Yeah! At the expense of other Trainers and Pokémon!" He gives an apologetic smile, "Never said it was the smartest thing, or the nicest..! But we were a bunch of idiots back then." He sighs, "But I realize what you said back then… You were right…"

…

 **{{** It was some time after Team Rocket had disbanded and Kari found herself passing through Vermillion City. Lt. Surge had asked her to his Gym like had done today. He tried to reconcile with her, "I'm a changed man, honest!" But Kari knows better. She turns to leave, "If you've really changed, then become a better Gym Leader." She looks over her shoulder at him, "You don't have 'nothing,' Surge, you have this Gym. Trainers come from all over the Region just to challenge you. Make this Gym into something worthwhile…" His shoulders slump at her words as she exits through the large double-doors. **}}**

Lt. Surge looks Kari straight in the eyes, "I've done as you said. I've worked not only on myself as a man and as a Trainer, but this here Gym, too. I've made it into something I could be proud of." He stands looking around at his friends, "Sure, I may not be the easiest guy to get along with," They all laugh as his remark, "But I'm not a bad guy, either..!" 

Although she doesn't want to admit it, she can tell just by looking at him that what he says is the truth. _[ "Maybe he really has changed…" ]_

A girl with spiky pink hair enter the room and gives Surge a salute, "Sir! A Trainer is approaching the Gym. She looks like a challenger." Surge claps his hands together, an excited grin coming across his face, "Well, then! Let's show her an electrifying battle!" They all clap and cheer at his enthusiasm as they stand to leave. Kari's excited, too. She's never watched a Gym Match from the audience before!

Everyone gathers where the battlefield is located. Kari looks around at them all as Surge's goons take their place on the sidelines. She cocks an eyebrow, "Shouldn't we maybe turn on the lights, or something?" The guy standing besides her crosses his arms at her. He was a tall blue mohawk and piercings in his ears. He rolls his eyes, "If we did that it would totally ruin the mystery, duh!" Another girl stands on Kari's other side, her jet black hair in two long pigtails and her face plastered with heavy makeup. She's giggling, "Lt. Surge may not look it, but he's really a show-off." She turns to admire him, "He puts on the character of the intimidating Gym Leader, you know? But he's not like that at all now-a-days. He really wants the Trainers to learn from their battles… It's kinda nice, you know."

Kari follows her gaze towards where Surge is standing. He clears his throat and straightens his hair, making sure he looks the part. He even puts his sunglasses on, though Kari knows that makes no sense. She holds back a laugh.

The automatic doors slide open and a girl walks in. She looks about 10yrs old, most likely a new Trainer just starting out on her journey. Her dark red hair is cut in a particular way: short on her left side and long on the right, just past her shoulder. Kari notices her bright green eyes- there's a fierceness to them even though their wide and clearly full of wonder.

Kari jumps as Surge suddenly bursts out into a maniacal laughter. He steps forward towards the sunlight, "Will you look at that! A baby has walked into our midst!" The girl takes a hesitant step as he approaches. Kari feels for her- Surge really does look intimidating. He smiles broadly as he removes his sunglasses, "Hey, you Little Tyke! What do you think you're doing here?" She doesn't seem to know what to say at the sight of him. He gives her a playful grin, "I'm Surge! So you want to battle?" After a moment the girl nods, "Y-yes, Sir!" He looks back at his disciples standing just behind him, "Will you look at that, a pint-size challenger!"

The goons all around Kari start cackling, playing up their characters. Kari can't help but laugh at the whole theatrics of it all… Was this really what being a Gym Leader was all about..?

They soon find themselves on the battlefield. The lights are on and the match is underway! Lt. Surge chooses Magneton as his first Pokémon. The girl takes out a familiar looking device. _[ "She has a Pokédex?" ]_ Kari catches the girl's eye suddenly but turns away. After the reaction of everyone at the Ping-Pong Training Center, she felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of random strangers recognizing her.

The girl uses a Hitmonlee for the first battle, though it doesn't last long against Surge's powerful Pokémon. The Hitmonlee is quickly knocked-out and replaced with a Bulbasaur. Kari's impressed with the way she turns the match around. The girl's Bulbasaur tires out Magneton by dodging its attacks, in the end bring down their opponent's HP with a Poison Powder Attack. She jumps and high-fives Bulbasaur's vine in celebration. She gives Lt. Surge a taunting look, "Don't you get it? We can be strong, too!" Kari smiles.

The next battle continues in a very similar format: the girl attacks with her Pokémon, only to be pushed back by Surge's powered-up Pokémon. They try and try again, her Bulbasaur against his Electrode. But nothing they do seems to be working. As the cronies are laughing the girl is getting frustrated. But she's not the only one.

Kari's the first to notice when Bulbasaur's body begins to glow. Everyone stops to watch as it evolves into an Ivysaur. Kari is starting to get excited. This was where the match was going to take a turn, she knew it..!

With a powerful Take Down attack, Ivysaur manages to push the Electrode off-course in its Rollout Attack, knocking itself out by ramming into the wall. While the others are stunned at the turn of events, Kari is laughing. She's the only one. Surge turns to look at her. She smiles apologetically up at him, "Now that's a shocker! She seems like the real deal, Surge. Better be careful~!"

Something clicks in the back of his mind. He looks between Kari and his Challenger, annoyed. They were alike… Two pint-sized Baby Trainers with an annoying amount of confidence and the skill to back it up… And that wasn't a good thing.

Lt. Surge takes a moment to gather himself… He had been cocky the last time, hadn't taken Kari seriously and look what happened… He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

His trusty Raichu was his last Pokémon in this 3x3 Gym Challenge. It doesn't take much for the heavy-set Raichu to overpower Ivysaur. After losing her 2nd Pokémon the girl chooses a Charmeleon. The two go head-to-head in a close match. After several minutes the two Pokémon are standing facing the other, out of breath. Kari knows what will happen now. She looks between the two Pokémon and their Trainers. _[ "No matter what happens now, this will be their final attack." ]_

Their attacks are called simultaneously: Raichu goes in for a Mega Punch and Charmeleon a Scratch Attack. But last minute, Charmeleon dodges. It turns around and surprises Raichu with a Fire Fang! Raichu is unable to battle and the girl wins herself a Thunder Badge. Lt. Surge pats the girl on the back and gives a great, "Looks like I was proven wrong… again..!" His eyes look briefly towards Kari who's standing behind him amongst his group of cronies. She gives him a smug look in return, an inside kind of joke passing between them. He turns back to the girl, smiling, "Anyways, I guess even little baby Pokémon like that one could be strong. Just like you said…"

Surge is standing outside the gym seeing off his Challenger. She doesn't want to admit it, but…

"Guess this means I have to take it back…" He looks down at Kari as she steps forward. She looks up at him with a big smile, "You're nothing like my father… not any more, at least." Kari sighs, "Who would have thought you were actually capable of changing?" Lt. Surge gives a chuckle, scratching his nose out of embarrassment, "I know I sure didn't…" He looks down at her, "But after your last visit you made me realize I could be more as my own man than what I was before…" She meets his gaze. He nods, "So I guess… thanks."

After a brief moment Kari starts laughing. Surge is embarrassed that he had said something so unmanly, his face was beet red. He's yelling now, "I take it all back! Right now!I don't give thanks to any puny, pint-sized babies!" He's rambling on and on but stops when he notices Kari.

She stands facing him, tall and with her chest out. She gives him a salute, "No thanks necessary, Sir!" She smiles, "It's my job to help and inspire Trainers as the League Champ, you know." He chuckles. Surge turns to face her straight on, returning her salute with one of his own. He gives her a nod, "Right you are… And you be sure to keep up the good work, Soldier Kari..!" The two laugh.

Though Kari isn't sure if they could ever truly be friends, they've at least come to a mutual understanding. A simple, yet honest respect for the other. And for now, that's the best she could ask for.


End file.
